Three Alarm Fire
Three Alarm Fire is the 97th episode of WWE Total Divas and the 9th in Season 7. Summary Nia invites a date to the Sex in the City party, which doesn't turn out as she expected; Nattie and Trinity take a voice acting class; Brie starts to feel left out as Nicole lives the busy life of a WWE Superstar, and dreams come true at one of the biggest pay-per-view event, SummerSlam. Recap The Total Divas SummerSlam two-parter carries on as Maryse's “Sex and the City” theme party approaches. Nia Jax, emboldened by The Bella Twins after a brief crisis of confidence, decides to invite her firefighter paramour from last episode to the shindig, to resounding success. She and the guy hit it off, the girls have a great time, and an impromptu fashion show that Nia organizes wows the guests. It's not until the next day that the ladies decide to Google the guy and see what comes up. The results are surprising, to say the least, and it's decided that Nia will not be contacting this gentleman again. SummerSlam Week rolls on in New York City, and Nikki Bella has a full docket of appearances, despite not competing on the show. Brie Bella, on the other hand, is just tagging along with Birdie Joe and has no official role in the festivities. This apparent snub both bums her out and makes her even more despondent that WWE hasn't asked her about a comeback yet, and Nikki has to remind Brie that she needs to be proactive and not just wait to be approached. Brie decides to speak with the higher-ups at SummerSlam, and despite a brief hiccup (Nikki gets the time of the show wrong, so they arrive late and miss most of John Cena's match), they're entirely receptive to the idea of Brie Mode's return, even throwing out the idea of a stint from Royal Rumble to WrestleMania. The big day has arrived, and Natalya is finally getting her match for the SmackDown Women's Championship. First, however, there's some business to be taken care of in the form of that long-awaited acting class. Lana is so excited that she wants to tag along, but she misses the ride to the theater, where a vocal coach helps Natalya improve her projection and inflection, adding some punch to her vocal performance. The in-ring part works out even better, with Natalya finally defeating Naomi to win the title, validating 15 years of hard work. Image gallery Three Alarm Fire 2.jpg Three Alarm Fire 3.jpg Three Alarm Fire 4.jpg Three Alarm Fire 5.jpg Three Alarm Fire 6.jpg Three Alarm Fire 7.jpg Three Alarm Fire 8.jpg Three Alarm Fire 9.jpg Three Alarm Fire 10.jpg Three Alarm Fire 11.jpg Three Alarm Fire 12.jpg Three Alarm Fire 13.jpg Three Alarm Fire 14.jpg Three Alarm Fire 15.jpg Three Alarm Fire 16.jpg Three Alarm Fire 17.jpg Three Alarm Fire 18.jpg Three Alarm Fire 19.jpg Three Alarm Fire 20.jpg Three Alarm Fire 21.jpg See also *WWE Total Divas External links * Total Divas #97 at WWE.com Category:2018 television events